Appendicitis Blues
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Chris Jericho has a minor case of appendicitis, but it will require surgery. You could swear he was going to war. Jericho, Cody, Ted, Randy, Edge, Cade, ...etc.


**A/N- I'm proud of myself. I updated three stories in one day, so I rewarded myself by writing this. **

"No, they didn't even rupture. They caught it in time, he's going to be fine." Cody repeated that same line, countless times in the past hour. That line, was closely followed by:

"Chris wants you here when they perform the surgery. Tomorrow at noon." His responses were grunts, groans, and sounds of displeasure. He knew they'd be there though, because if they weren't, they'd never hear the end of it.

It all started over eight hours ago. The RAW stars were at the airport, all ready to fly home. They had a week off, a rare occasion. Smackdown, and ECW also had the following week off. They had about twenty minutes before they were all scheduled to board the plane, when Chris suddenly collapsed in pain. Cody took him to the hospital, where they found out it was his appendix. It wasn't an emergency, because they didn't erupt, or show any signs to. Chris insisted Cody call all the guys, girls, agents, cameramen, announcers, etc. and tell them all to be at the hospital. He wanted to say goodbye to them. Yeah, he was convinced he was dying. For the past seven hours, Cody sat at bedside with Chris.

"Cody, did you get a hold of everyone?" Chris's voice was dry, and raspy. Only because he refused to drink anything.

"Yes Chris, most said they'd be here, but some couldn't make it."

"Oh, okay. Did you tell them goodbye for me?" Chris asks, sliding up in the hospital bed a little more.

"Of course. But they all said they know you'll make it through, and be as good as new in a few weeks." Cody tells him, trying his best not to roll his eyes. Drama Queen. That was the phrase to describe Jericho.

"No I won't. When will everyone be here to say goodbye?"

"Some will be here tonight, the others tomorrow morning." Cody informs him.

"Good, good." Was all Chris said. He laid back on his bed, and focused on the TV. He requested they put in a DVD player for him, then he made Cody run out and rent some wrestling videos. All that had his matches of course.

"Cody, pay attention. This is where I become the FIRST ever Undisputed Champion." Cody glanced at the screen, already have witnessed this at least a thousand times since he has known Chris. He could perform this same match perfectly, no rehearsing, and have every move the same. Yeah, he seen it _that _ many times.

"I know. Maybe you should take it easy for awhile. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Alright. But keep this playing. I can't sleep unless I hear the ref count to three twice in one night, declaring me the winner." For some reason, Cody believed that.

Three hours passed by. No, three silent hours passed by. Chris was still sleeping soundly, the DVD was still playing, and Cody wished he was anywhere but there. Not only would he have to spend the day here, but Chris already made it known that he was spending the night. How Cody ever got into this friendship, he'd never know.

"How is he?" The other voice in the room startled him. It was Lance Cade.

"Dramatic. Playing it all out to its fullest. Acting like he's dying. Demanding his dying wishes be granted. The usual."

"He called me on his cell phone and told me he only had one day to live." Lance says, surprised at what Cody was telling him. Too bad it didn't surprise Cody at what Lance told him.

"He has appendicitis, he will be fine. It's not even an emergency case, which is why they're waiting until tomorrow." Cody tells him. He felt bad. Lance looked so worried when he entered the room. He wondered how many other people Chris lied to.

"Lance? Is that you? I hear your voice." Cody shot Lance an "I told you so" look, and excused himself to get something to eat. He'd relish the time away from Chris.

"Yeah Chris, it's me. How are you feeling?" Lance asks, pulling a chair up beside Chris's bed.

"Using all the fight that's left inside of me. The doctors said I have until tomorrow at noon."

"I thought that's when you have surgery?" Cade asks, confused.

"Surgery—Death. Same thing."

"Oh, so then you're going to be okay?"

"No I won't be okay. I'm dying. This is my last day alive." How could Lance not know this? Chris taught him everything he knew. Lance doesn't get to say anything as a knock is heard. Ted sticks his head in the door smiling, the drags in about a dozen balloons behind him.

"Christopher!" Ted greets.

"Hi Ted. I'm glad you came to say goodbye." Ted was in shock. Chris never called him Ted, it was always Theodore.

"Hey man, you know the saying. Say goodnight, not goodbye." Ted says, trying to be cheerful.

"Where did you hear that from? That was the gayest thing I ever heard." Chris says, disgust on his face.

"I heard it while Cody was watching one of his teen soap shows. I think it was Dawson's Creek."

"That makes much more sense." By now, Lance left the room in hope of finding Cody. He didn't like Ted that much, he was a lot like Chris.

"Get this man. I was getting out of the shower, and caught Cody staring at my ass." Ted says. It was a lie, but Ted knew Chris would get a kick out of it.

"He does it every night you get in the ring before him. It doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"He can look, he just can't touch." Ted jokes.

"I wish I could be there when he does. I'll be six feet under though."

"But just think of all the awesome people you'll be down there with." Ted says, not easing Chris's mind at all.

"Don't listen to him. You're not dying." It was Ken. It has been awhile since Chris saw him, probably since the draft.

"Oh but I am. I got until noon tomorrow." Chris informs Ken, not even hearing Ted leave the room.

"You're to ornery to die. You have at least another forty years to go."

"Minus thirty nine years, three hundred, and sixty four days."

"You're so negative. You have appendicitis, not meningitis."

"You just don't understand. You'll regret talking to me like this when I'm gone...for good."

"I'll tell you what. I have to get going, but I'll be back tomorrow. When you make it out of surgery, I'll buy you dinner."

"You can't buy angels dinner." Ken almost laughs at that one, then remembers Chris is serious.

"We'll see. Bye Chris."

He sat and waited for his next visitor to enter, minutes slowly ticked by, and nothing. Where the hell was everyone? WHY WEREN'T THEY THERE VISITING HIM? About a half hour later, Cody reentered the room, sad to see Chris awake.

"Did everyone leave?" We were back to the dry, raspy voice.

"No more visitors tonight. You can see them tomorrow after you wake up from the operation."

"I will see them. I'll be looking down on them for the rest of their lives." Chris says, adding dramatic effect. It was almost like he was auditioning for a play.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'll be back in the morning. The nurses said I could see you before they take you back."

"Don't you want to stay with me? I don't want to be alone on my last night." Cody looked at him, and he could see a little bit of fear. Nothing to the extent Chris was acting though.

"It'll be uncomfortable on that chair. I'll be back in the morning."

"Oh, okay." He sounded like a kid who got no presents on Christmas day.

"Fine Chris, I'll stay." Cody sighs, kicking off his shoes.

"I knew you loved me assclown."

It was a long, sleepless night. They took Chris down to prepare him for surgery at ten thirty, which he complained about ever since he found out at eight. Something about being cheated out of an hour of living. Cody didn't know, he tuned him out. He went out to the waiting room to wait with the others. He was sure it was a sight to see. Twenty two hundred pound wrestlers in one waiting room.

"I assume you're all waiting for Mr. Irvine." An older man says, obviously the doctor.

"Yes, we are. How is he?" Ken asks, speaking up.

"He is fine. No complications at all. You can see him in ten minutes. Five at a time." The doctor walks away, and everyone is glad it all worked out. They decide the first five in should be Ken, Cody, Ted, Edge, and Randy. They all enter the room, where Chris's eyes are still closed. Edge stand next to the bed, and leans over the railing, watching as Chris's eyes slowly open.

"God? Is that you?" All Chris could see was the long hair in his face.

"Most people call me Adam."

"I knew you'd make it through. You were worried about nothing." Ken says, stepping up beside Adam.

"Worried? I wasn't worried assclowns."

**A/N- I don't find appendicitis, or any illness funny. But this is Chris, who blows things out of proportions. It you find it offensive, tell me, and I will take it down. Some people are sensitive about these things. **


End file.
